paranaturalfandomcom-20200214-history
Spirit Languages
)}} Within the world of Paranatural, there are many different creatures, some of which speak languages not known by humans. So far, only two of these languages have been shown. High Spirit High Spirit is a language spoken by Forge and Doorman . According to Richard Spender, a spirit would have to have lived well over a century to learn to speak it . Mr. Spender is also able to speak this language thanks to his training in spirit linguistics , although he speaks it with a horrible accent . It can be understood by the reader by turning one's head to the side so that the left side of the speech bubble is at the bottom, and then reading from left to right, bottom to top, and filling in the negative space between the lines. Appearances *Chapter 3, Page 39 *Chapter 4, Page 42 *Chapter 4, Page 43 *Chapter 4, Page 45 *Chapter 4, Page 46 *Chapter 4, Page 47 *Chapter 4, Page 76 *Chapter 4, Page 77 *Chapter 4, Page 79 *Chapter 4, Page 81 *Chapter 4, Page 85 *Chapter 4, Page 127 *Chapter 4, Page 130 Cursed Words A language so far only spoken by Vile Spirits and briefly by Forge . According to Mr. Spender, spirits learn one word for every foul deed they commit . Each pair of skulls represent a single word from the comic's own archives: #The number of white dots in the eyes represent the chapter number. #The horns and teeth on the first skull represent the page number. The horns are the first digit and should be read as Roman numerals; a short horn is an I, which is 1, a long horn is a V, which is 5. (If the skull has two different horns and the short horn is on the left, that would make it IV, which is a 4.) The teeth are the second digit, and just need to be counted. #The horns and teeth on the second skull are the word number. Same process as the first. Appearances *Chapter 4, Page 75 *Chapter 4, Page 82 *Chapter 4, Page 86 (untranslatable; first word of first page of chapter zero) *Chapter 4, Page 124 *Chapter 4, Page 148 *Chapter 5, Page 89 (untranslatable; third word of third page of chapter zero) Trivia * Spirit languages are confirmed to be named after twists on common phrases; "High Spirit" is a play on "high spirits", while "Cursed Words" is a play on "curse words".[https://zackmorrisonart.tumblr.com/post/89000023293/asks "It is called High Spirit. All the languages in Paranatural are little twists on common phrases for no particular reason (...)"] Tumblr (16 Jun 2014). * Zack Morrison has said that High Spirit sounds like "if a human language was able to physically age"It sounds like if a normal human language was able to physically age. Not like an old guy talking but each word is old. And yes Twitter (21 Feb 2014) and that Cursed Words sounds like "language recycled""Cursed Words is supposed to be/sound like "language recycled," so I spent an hour and a half doing a stupid word search in my own comic" Twitter (5 Mar 2014). Gallery High_Spirit_Doorman.png|First instance of High Spirit being used, by Doorman. Doorman's High Spirit is more compact. ( ) High_Spirit_Forge.png|Forge speaking High Spirit. Forge's usage is more spaced out than Doorman's. ( ) High_Spirit_English_Overlay.png|Forge's High Spirit is complemented with an English translation overlaid on top for easier reading. ( ) High_Spirit_Spender.png|Spender's usage of High Spirit. In the following panel, Forge notes that the accent is terrible. ( ) Cursed_Words_Vile_Spirits.png|First instance of Cursed Words in the comic, spoken by the Vile Spirits. Translation: "The sunglasses spectral/ We can use him; I will go/kill the children" ( ) Forge Curses.png|Forge uses a Cursed Word. This word corresponds to the first word on the first page of Chapter 0, so it is not currently translatable. ( ) Cursed_Words_Fused_Vile_Spirits.png|The Cursed Words are noticeably deformed from the Vile Spirit's fusion. Translation: "Die with us brother" ( ) References Category:Concepts Category:Lore